elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
Chaz
Chaz (Ch/'''ase and K/az)' is the friendship pairing between Chase Davenport and Kaz. In Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med, Kaz saved Chase's life. For the real life pairing of William Brent and Bradley Steven Perry, see [[Brilliam|Brilliam]]. Other Names * '''Kase' (Ka/z and Cha/'se') * Khase (K'/az and C/'hase) * Chasaz (Chas/e and K/'az') Moments Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med * Chase and Kaz swapped intelligence for a short period of time. * Kaz 'sung' whale songs to Chase before Leo cut him off. * It was Kaz's idea to bring Chase to the Mighty Med hospital to save him. * Kaz saved Chase's life. Season 1 The Rise of Five *They were complimenting each other until Bree interrupted them. Holding Out for a Hero *They high-fived each other. *They shared popcorn while watching Oliver try to save Davenport. Power Play * When Oliver suggested going out to dinner, Kaz asked if Chase came up with it since it was a great idea. The Superhero Code * Chase gave Kaz and Kyle some space when Kaz wanted to spend time with his brother alone. * Chase offered Kaz one of his headshots. * Chase apologised for one uping Kaz in front of Kyle. * Kaz ran over to Chase when the voltage knocked him down. Need for Speed * Kaz teamed up with Chase against Oliver and Douglas to make the best mission suit. * When they were talking about Skylar getting her powers back, Kaz said 'guess who got them back for her' and pointed at Chase. * Kaz called Chase the smartest man in the world. Follow the Leader * Kaz said that Perry looked like she could be Chase's mom. * Chase was mad when Kaz asked Skylar for help instead of him. * Chase was annoyed when Kaz (and Oliver) weren't enthusiastic about him being mission leader. The List * Chase told Kaz to be careful with the memory wipe. * After Kaz told everyone his superhero name, Chase told Kaz to sit down. * Chase snatched the 'action figures' from Kaz. * Chase, along with Bree, mocked how Kaz calls the console the 'light up table'. Home Sweet Home * Kaz asked Chase what he was doing in Mission Command with all the robot parts. * Kaz called Chase a "freaky little genius." * Chase told Kaz he was lonely. Kaz eventually fixed that problem by hanging out with Chase and eating wings together as they enjoyed the misfortune they put Oliver through. Trivia *Coincidentally, Chaz is also the name of a character who was Kaz's evil counterpart in the Mighty Med episode New Kids Are The Docs. *Ironically, in the episode Follow the Leader Perry mistakenly calls Chase "Chaz", and says she likes the name better. *Chase's relationship with Kaz somewhat parallels his relationship with Leo, because similar to Leo, Chase didn't like him at first. Kaz is usually the one to partner with Chase in certain projects and Chase ends up getting involved in the messes Kaz makes much like he did with Leo. *Interestingly, their actors both appeared in the movie "Opposite Day", where there was a villain named Chaz. Gallery Userbox Code:Chaz Category:Friendships Category:Pairings Category:Character Relationships Category:2016 Category:Male Pairings Category:Two Way Pairings Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Friends Category:Bionic Category:Superpowered Category:Elite Force Characters Category:Friendship Pairings Category:Season 1 Pairings